


Trust

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Trust

Kara thought it was a stupid question. But her teeth were chattering, she was shivering uncontrollably, and the wind was howling around them, driving blinding snow into her eyes. She could feel blood running down the side of her face. She looked into his eyes and they seemed kind, which, she knew from experience, meant nothing. But she let him pick her up and put her on the dogsled, tucking her under blankets.

**

“Are you keeping me prisoner here?”

Fraser thought it was an odd question. He had brought her back to his cabin in the hopes of saving her life. Three days ago, with her injuries, she had seemed near death as he pulled her from the wreckage of some sort of aircraft. He had carefully cleaned and bandaged her wounds, kept her warm, and given her food and water. She was far more resilient than he had thought, however. Now she was standing in front of him, her eyes both fearful and defiant.

“You’re not a prisoner here,” he replied gently. “I would say that you’re free to leave any time, but it’s too dangerous for travel out there in the blizzard, and you have no supplies. You also haven‘t healed from your injuries.”

“Oh.” She touched the bandages on her head, as if she’d forgotten they were there.

**

“Why were you flying in this weather?” It should have been an easy question, but Kara couldn’t remember the answer, or much of anything else.

She looked into his questioning eyes. “I don’t know.”

**

“Where am I anyway?”

Fraser replied automatically. “The Northwest Territories, Canada, about 150 kilometers north of Whitehorse.”

She only looked confused. “What planet is this. Is this Earth?”

It seemed an absurd question, but as Fraser turned to look at her, there was only honest questioning in her eyes.

**

“The storms seemed to have stopped,” he said as he looked out the window.  
“You look disappointed.” She was staring at him over the rim of her cup. She felt a shiver go through her when he looked at her that had nothing to do with the temperature. She stood up and walked over to him. “Do you trust me?”

“I don’t know,” he said, but he pulled her closer anyway and kissed her.

He lay her down on the Spartan bed and began to pull away the layers of clothes, his hands shaking slightly until she took them in hers. Firelight reflected off of their bare skin. He began to kiss her, down her jaw line and neck, between her breasts. She moaned and gripped his arms, pulling herself up so she could idly kiss his bare chest. She gasped as he thrust into her and she gripped his shoulders tighter, leaving fingerprints there. He drove into her again and again, until the sensations drowned out all of her other senses.

They remained together afterward, as if they risked losing something. He looked at her and kissed her gently. “I don’t want you to leave.”

She ran her fingers gently through his hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
